Wake Me Up
by lovinglife18
Summary: What happens when Callie can't sleep? She turns to Brandon obviously. A Callie and Brandon love story. Rated M for future chapters! Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Callie lay in bed again, eyes wide open staring out the window. She couldn't sleep; her foster sister Mariana kept snoring and she couldn't stop thinking about Brandon. She knew that she could dream all she wanted, but she could never be with Brandon. After all that happened with Liam, Callie promised herself that she would never get involved with one of her foster brothers ever again.

She rolled over and checked the clock. It was 2:11 AM. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to force herself to fall asleep. She began to think about the beach that her mother used to take her and her brother Jude to when they were younger. She dreamt about her mother's smile and Jude's laugh as she drifted out of consciousness and eventually drifting off into a deep slumber.

_Callie was alone on a beach; she could only see sand and water everywhere she looked, trapped on an island. The sun beat down on her rosy cheeks and the soft breeze swept salty moist air against her face. The ocean was fighting with itself as it ripped wave on top of wave on top of wave, each one worse than the previous one. The tide began to rise rapidly. Callie knew this wasn't good so she ran away from the water towards the middle of the island. Just as she looked back over her shoulder, she saw hurdles of waves crashing against the shore, tumbling across the sand and inching closer to her. _

_She began to run faster when she crashed into something—or rather someone. She looked up to see Liam staring down at her. He stood over her, blocking the sun from her face. She tried to inch backwards away from him but a tree was in the way._

_"Where do you think you're going?" he said as he grabbed her arm, brought her to her feet, and slammed her against the tree. "You can't run away from me. I will always catch up to you." His grip on her arm grew tighter and Callie struggled to get away. She pulled, she shoved, but in the end all she could do was curl up on the ground against the tree to keep him from touching her. _

_"Let me go" she cried. "The waves are getting stronger; I need to get to higher ground."_

_"Don't you understand Callie? You're already drowning in the water. I am the ocean and you are merely a grain of sand. You're trapped on my island. I control the waves, I control the water."_

_Just as he said this a wave came and crashed over her. Liam was gone and Callie was left flipping under the powerful wave, being thrashed around like a toy doll. She tried to fight the water, but the current was too strong. She felt herself being pulled away from the island and into the open water. She struggled to keep her head above the water—to get a few breaths of air but eventually she stopped resisting. As the island grew smaller and smaller in the distance, she let herself fall away to the depths of the ocean as her last breath escaped her lips._

Callie woke up in a panic; sweating and breathing heavily. She checked her phone—it was 4:54 AM. She looked over to Mariana who was sound asleep.

Callie tried, but she couldn't get herself to fall back asleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see his face. She would imagine Liam pulling her under the water, unable to escape.

Callie finally pulled herself out of her bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face and told herself that it was just a dream—Liam didn't know where she was and he couldn't get her here in this house.

After she pulled herself together, she began to walk towards her bedroom but she stopped in the hallway and looked over at Brandon's bedroom door. It was open a crack so she walked over to peek in.

His eyes were closed and Callie could see the glow of the moon light on his face. He was beautiful—dark brown hair, high cheekbones and deep eyes that she could get lost in forever. Brandon stirred at that moment and shifted from his side onto his back. Callie was afraid that he would see her so she stepped back and just as she did, the floor creaked under her feet.

"Callie?" Brandon whispered towards his door.

Callie thought about running back to her bed and hiding under the covers, pretending she was asleep, but she didn't want to. She had a powerful urge to walk right into his bed…

She opened the door and peeked her head in his room. "Sorry Brandon, I just went to the bathroom and thought I heard a noise coming from your room… Just the old house creaking I guess."

"What are you doing up? You should be sleeping. What time is it?"

"I already told you… I went to the bathroom…"

"Come here" he said as he pulled himself to sit up. She hesitantly came into his room and sat down on the end of his bed. "What's going on?"

"Seriously, Brandon, I just had to pee."

"If you just had to pee, you wouldn't have come into my room. You're obviously not sleeping well… Is Mariana snoring again? Do you need a pair of earplugs?"

"No—it's fine. Yes, she's snoring, but that's not why I'm not sleeping. I just had a bad dream," she explained.

"Oh… Care to share?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing. It's really stupid actually; I just had another dream about dying and drowning… the usual."

"Do you have dreams like this often?" he asked her, concerned.

"I mean, I used to have them all the time at my old foster homes… but this is the first one since I've moved here."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"No, you're doing plenty by listening to me complain. Really, it's nothing. I'm gonna head back to my bed and try to tune out that snoring"

"Why don't you just stay here for the night? My bed is big enough for the both of us…"

"I can't Brandon…. If Lena and Stef find out, I could get kicked out of your house and switched to another foster home… I can't do that to Jude."

"Look, we're not gonna do anything, alright? Here, I'll even sleep on the floor. And I'll set an alarm ten minutes before everyone wakes up so you can go back to your bed, and that way no one will catch you in here. It will be our secret."

"Are you sure? I feel bad making you sleep on the floor."

"Seriously, it's not a problem. That rug is so cushiony and soft. I used to take naps on it all the time when I was little," he said as he smiled and laughed.

"Thanks," Callie said as Brandon slipped off of his bed and onto the floor.

She couldn't believe that just happened. She was sleeping in his bed. He graciously gave up this warm and cushiony bed to let her sleep.

She felt so much better in his bed. His sheets smelled like him and they soothed her. His heat lingered on the blankets and that helped her relax a bit more. She turned on her side to face him. He was on the rug right next to the bed. She watched him as he sucked in a breath and slowly let it out.

"You know, I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep if you keep staring at me," Brandon whispered.

Callie quickly turned around so her back was facing him now. _Oops_, she thought to herself as the color rushed up to her face from embarrassment.

She closed her eyes and easily drifted off to sleep, only this time she dreamt about her and Brandon.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the views and reviews everyone! I was not expecting to get over 100 hits overnight! (: Nice! Anyways, here is some more of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

When Callie woke up the next morning, she couldn't believe what had happened. Brandon was still on the floor, and she was in his bed…

_I wasn't dreaming that part after all,_ she thought to herself. After she had fallen asleep last night, she had a wonderful dream about her and Brandon. She couldn't remember the details, but she knew it was a good dream. Careful not to wake him up, Callie slowly got out of bed and tiptoed over to Brandon's phone to turn the early alarm off.

Just as she did, she heard someone waking up to go to the bathroom. Callie jumped and hid behind the door careful to keep out of sight. She wasn't supposed to be in Brandon's room, and she had no clue what Lena or Stef would do if they found her in their son's bedroom at 7 o'clock in the morning.

Callie held her breath as the door opened wider.

"Dude, what are you doing on the floor?" It was Jesus' voice that she heard.

Brandon stirred and stretched out. "Ugh, what time is it? Why are you in my room?"

"The better question is why are you on the floor? You have a perfectly good bed and you decide to sleep on the ground? You're an idiot." Jesus walked out of Brandon's room and headed to the bathroom.

As soon as the coast was clear, Callie jumped out from her hiding spot and sprinted to her room before anyone else had the chance to discover her secret.

* * *

Callie and Brandon didn't talk when they got ready for school or when they had breakfast. On the car ride to school, neither one of them said anything. Brandon pretended to be asleep and Callie was listening to her music.

When they were dropped off, the kids and Lena all headed in separate directions. After second period, Brandon sent Callie a text message:

_Hey, can we talk about last night? Why did you sprint out of my room this morning?_

Callie read his message and quickly replied:

_I should not have slept in your bed. It was stupid. I didn't want anyone to catch us so I sprinted out of there as soon as I could._

Even though that was the best sleep Callie has gotten in months, she couldn't risk getting caught. Her phone buzzed again and she read the next text message from Brandon.

_Meet me by that big rock on the beach at lunch. I want to talk in person. _

Callie sighed. Her heart told her to go, but her brain told her it was a bad idea. But, if no one found out then it couldn't be bad, right? She decided she would go just to clear the air.

* * *

By the time Callie arrived, Brandon was alone staring out across the ocean, sitting on the rock and waiting for her. Callie didn't bother to sit; she just stood in front of him, blocking his view and disturbing his thoughts.

"Hey," he said with a smile across his face. "Sit down."

"No, I'm fine standing. What did you want to talk about?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Us," he said.

He stood up so now he was right in front of her. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes. She could smell his sweet woodsy scent and the coconut flavor of his lip balm. She could feel his warmth radiating off of him as he stepped closer. She wanted nothing more to do but to reach out and touch him.

"Callie, don't lie to me and tell me you don't feel the connection we have."

He lightly grabbed her waist and slowly moved his fingers up her sides, over her neck, and ran his thumb across her cheek. His fingers sent tingles across the spots where he touched her, and Callie couldn't get enough of it. She closed her eyes and sighed softy into his hand, reveling in the fiery sensations.

"Don't tell me that you don't feel that spark, the electricity between us. I feel it, and I know that you do too." Brandon said as he brushed his thumb across her lip. He hesitantly took her face in his hands and waited for a sign from her for him to stop, but she didn't move. She just looked up into his brown eyes until finally he sealed the gap between them and kissed her.

His lips were soft, but his kiss was rough. He parted her lips and their tongues collided, dancing with one another. She couldn't get enough of this new sensation, their hot mouths on one another, parting slightly to catch a breath, but then reconnecting as though they never left each other.

Callie gasped and pushed him back. They stared at one another, both panting and out of breath. Callie knew she shouldn't, but she didn't want to care anymore, she just wanted to have what she deserved… So she did, and she let go.

"No one can know," she said.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone," he promised.

She thought it over for a minute, weighing the positives and negatives in her mind, and the truth was, the negative outweighed the positives. But his kisses were addictive and she wanted more.

She brashly took a step forward and they were pressed against one another, attacking each other once again. Callie threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. She took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged lightly. He let out a slight moan and lifted her up so she was on top of him. She could feel his length between her legs and she could only imagine what he looked like underneath all those clothes.

He took a step back and sat back down on the rock. Callie was still straddling him and he pushed himself against her, letting her feel how much she was turning him on. If only he knew what he was doing to her… She had to stop now because if they continued, she wouldn't want to ever stop.

"We should get going back now, we're going to be late to class," Callie said between kisses.

"I don't care," Brandon said as he lightly sucked her bottom lip.

"Our teachers are going to tell Lena, and we can't both be missing at the same time. Lena will suspect something. This is part two of our secret: you do as I say. Got it? "

"Fine, got it," Brandon replied.

"Alright, I'm going back now. Wait a few minutes after I leave to go back, just to be safe." As Callie got off of Brandon to leave, he pulled her in for one finally sweet kiss on her lips.

"Yes mam," he said teasingly. Callie laughed and walked off.

As Brandon stared into the ocean, he thought back to what he was thinking about before Callie came to the rock: kissing her. His day-dream came true, and he laughed to himself as he watched Callie turn back for one final glance at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you're still reading! I have most of the next chapter done. I just have to integrate it into the story line. Hopefully I will get it up sometime this week. **

**WARNING: Lemons in this chapter ;) Let me know what you think! **

* * *

Later that day, Callie and Brandon went about their regular routines. Brandon went to piano practice and Callie headed home. She was home alone and began doing her homework in the silence.

After she finished her algebra homework, Callie needed to unwind for the day so she grabbed her guitar and sat outside on the deck. The weather was beautiful; the sun was shining and beating down on her face and there was a slight breeze that gave her goose bumps; she loved that feeling and how they made her hairs stand on end. Kissing Brandon gave her that same tingling feeling.

After clearing her mind, Callie positioned her guitar on her lap and began plucking the strings, creating a rhythm that was all her own. The simple chords were reminiscence of her childhood: sad and melancholy.

She continued playing her music for the trees and the wind. She wasn't a very fast strummer. She hadn't played the guitar in years and she never properly learned how to play.

Brandon had returned from his piano lesson when he heard a beautiful song being played on the guitar. He knew it was Callie. She was the only other person in the house who knew how to play. He quietly made his way outside onto the deck behind her. She was struggling with a few chords; her finger placement was off.

"That sounds great," Brandon said from behind her.

She was startled and jumped up slightly. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was home. Anyways, it's not _great_. I keep messing up this chord," she said as she sat back down.

"Here, let me help," Brandon said as he crept up behind her and put his hands over hers.

The feeling of having Brandon wrapped around her was better than she could have ever imagined. She sucked in air as his warm fingers guided hers over the right spots on the guitar. His touch was magical and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Now strum," he whispered against her. His hot breath tickled her neck and she could feel his lips mere millimeters away from her shoulder.

She waited a few more seconds before she finally ran her left hand over the guitar strings. A beautiful sound escaped the instrument and a smile lit up on Callie's face.

"That's amazing. How did you know I wanted to play that chord?" Callie asked.

"It just sounds right. It sounded like it fit," he replied. Brandon ran his lips against her and kissed her neck softly. Callie let out a sigh and turned her head into his. "Kind of like us," he said as he looked up at her and they locked eyes. He inched closer to her and their lips met for a second before pulling away slightly.

She gripped his head and pulled it towards her as their lips met again, moving against each other. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and parted hers open. Their tongues crashed against one another as Brandon ran his fingers through her hair. He finally broke the kiss and Callie gasped for air.

Brandon didn't stop, he just continued kissing her down her neck and across her shoulder. Callie let out a slight moan as Brandon sucked her neck lightly. He was driving her crazy; her neck was her sweet spot.

"Hey, is anybody home?" someone yelled from inside the house.

"Shit," they both said at the same time. Brandon quickly got up and ran across the deck, opened the door and entered the house. He took one last look at Callie and mouthed "_we're not finished"_ as he turned towards the kitchen to greet his mothers.

* * *

Dinner was relatively quiet. Callie didn't want to say anything that might accidentally give her secret away so she kept shoveling food in her mouth while praising Chef Lena's cooking. Brandon kept his eyes on his laptop, apparently doing his "homework." Every once and a while Brandon would extend his leg under the table to rub Callie's leg and make her face turn red. He thought it was really cute... And kind of funny.

After dinner, the family watched some TV together and then everyone got ready for bed.

Callie climbed into her bed and slipped under her covers. She kept thinking of the way that Brandon kissed her. It made her feel magical and special. No one had ever made her feel that way before.

It was now 1AM and Callie couldn't sleep again. She was wide awake and found herself walking over to Brandon's room.

She peeked in through the door and saw him sleeping. She entered his room and closed his door behind her. She walked over to his bed and sat down, waking him up in the process.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep again. I was hoping you could help me."

"Yeah sure, no problem, I can sleep on the floor again, take my bed."

"No. I don't want you to leave this time. Stay in bed with me, Brandon," Callie pleaded.

"Okay, can't say no to that," Brandon said as he lifted his covers and moved over to let Callie slip in beside him. He was unsure of what to do. Should he turn over and face the other way or should he put his arm around her? What exactly did Callie want?

Callie climbed in beside him and nestled herself on her side right next to Brandon. Brandon moved closer to her and put his hand on her hip. Callie instantly felt calmer knowing that Brandon was beside her, protecting her.

Brandon moved his hand higher and slowly ran circles along her side. She didn't pull away, so that was a good sign but he didn't want to press her any further either so he just kept his hand where it was. Her shirt eventually rose up a bit and so he moved the fabric along and began to run circle on her skin. He then moved to her arms and just lightly ran his fingers up and down her forearm.

Callie loved feeling his hands on her. It was soothing and exciting. She thought she would be daring so she grabbed his hand and moved it to her belly. He continued to rub her, to feel her exposed skin. Callie thought he would get the hint and move his hand higher but he didn't so she took his hand in hers again and moved it up to her breast.

"Are you okay with this, Callie?" Brandon whispered in her ear. She nodded in approval so Brandon felt her over her shirt. He moved his hand back down and slid his hand under the fabric and along the soft skin of her breast. He rubbed it until her nipple was hard.

Callie could feel him getting turned on. She felt something hard behind her and she smiled, glad that he liked what he felt. Brandon kissed her shoulder, and then began to lightly suck her neck.

Callie let out a moan.

"Shh," Brandon said. "You're going to wake everyone up."

"I can't help it," Callie confessed. She turned around so they were facing each other. She grabbed his head in her hands and hungrily kissed him. They attacked each other. He dug his teeth into her shoulder and she cried out as she clawed her nails into his back. Brandon stifled her cries with his mouth. He then rolled on top of her and ground his erection against her thigh. She couldn't bear this anticipation anymore. She wanted him.

In one swift motion, she moved him back, grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up off of him. A smile lit up on her face as she took in his figure. Her hands were on her neck, and then she moved them down his abs to his sweatpants. She slid her hands into his boxers and took his length in her hands. He moaned loudly at her touch.

"SHH," Callie reprimanded. "Now you're the one who's going to wake up the whole house."

"Well maybe you should stop touching me then… By the way, I think you're wearing too much clothing," he said as he lifted her shirt off of her. She wore a light pink push up bra that made her breasts perk up. "You are beautiful, Callie." She smiled at him as she kissed him again.

Brandon slowly let his hands roam over her body: across her cheeks, down her neck, and over her breasts. He snaked his hand behind her to her back as he expertly unhooked her bra in one smooth motion. He took it off of her and kissed his way down from her neck to her chest and further down her stomach. He slowly took her shorts off of her and kissed her from her feet, up her shins, and across her thigh. He ran his tongue across the top of the waistband of her panties then pulled them down and off of her. He kissed her upper thighs, slowly making his way up towards her center.

He teased her, getting close to her and then hovering his mouth over her sex before switching to the other side. Callie was writhing in anticipation. She couldn't stand to wait any longer. She wanted to feel his mouth on her. She wanted to feel his tongue slide against her.

When he finally flicked his tongue over her sweet spot, she wriggled with pleasure. She thrusted her hips against his mouth and pushed his head down when he tried to move away.

"Don't you dare even think about teasing me again, Brandon," she threatened. Brandon complied. He ran his tongue up and down her lips and then encircled her clit. He pulled away slightly so he could make room for his hand. He licked one of his fingers and then slowly entered it into her. He was surprised at how hot and wet she was.

Callie sighed softly. She reveled in the feeling of having Brandon inside of her. He knew what he was doing, and Callie wasn't sure if she liked it or should be concerned by it… She let this thought slip from her mind as Brandon expertly glided his finger in and out of her, rubbing all the right spots while simultaneously running his tongue across her clit. Callie was squirming in ecstasy. She knew that she couldn't last much longer.

Brandon heard Callie's breathing pattern start to change; he could tell she was close. Brandon quickened his pace, moving his hand and tongue faster and faster. Within seconds, Callie came apart in his hand. Brandon continued licking her as she came down from her orgasm. Callie pushed his head away from her, too sensitive to touch. She smiled and pulled him up to her side.

"That was amazing," She said, exasperated.

"Glad you thought so," Brandon replied. "Now, get out of my bed and go back to your room before someone notices that you're gone…. I'm sure you'll sleep like a baby now."

Callie smiled at him as she gathered her clothes and redressed herself. She picked up his shirt and tossed it to him. "You might need this," she said.

"Get out Callie," he said jokingly as he winked at her.

Callie left his room and closed his door. She leaned against the hallway wall and took a deep breath. _That actually happened_ she thought to herself. Exhausted, she went back to bed to dream about all the things she would have done to Brandon if they were alone in the house.


End file.
